


Confessions in Kyoto

by Luvcandy24



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvcandy24/pseuds/Luvcandy24
Summary: This is set in the episode of the class trip! Tohru x Kyo Fanfiction!
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Confessions in Kyoto

A/N: Not going to lie, this isn't my best work but I needed to get this scene out of my head and into a fic. Also, if you want to research any items I mention, the story will be a bit more vivid :) I hope you enjoy! 

"Listen, I already told you I'm not interested." Kyo huffed in annoyance. It was a pain that this random girl chose here of all places to confess to him. He just wanted to enjoy his school trip as much as he could.   
"But, you could at least give me a chance!" The girl argued. 'She really isn't going to let this drop is she?' Kyo thought. He sighed and just walked away. Eventually he caught up with the rest of the group. His eyes immediately searched for Tohru and he saw that she was talking to Yuki, but looked a little dejected. He was about to walk towards her when she turned and caught his eye. Wincing, she turned her head away and started to walk towards a nearby souvenir shop. Kyo was a little taken aback. What had he done to make her upset? She was never upset. Then he glanced at Yuki.   
"Stupid cat." He heard him say.  
"Huh?! What did I do?!" Kyo retorted.   
"If you don't know, then you're dumber than I thought." Yuki replied. Kyo was floored. His mouth hung open in disbelief as he watched his group walk the opposite direction Tohru had gone. They were just going to leave her behind? Her friends wouldn't do that, so Kyo figured they weren't going far. But he wanted to talk to Tohru and see what had happened that made her so upset at him. 

Tohru was devastated and she didn't even know why. She overheard that girl confess to Kyo, and she heard him reject her, but her heart still hurt. Seeing him only made it worse. It wasn't like she didn't notice he had his own admirers, but she had never seen a girl act on her feelings towards Kyo. It unsettled her and her stomach felt sour. She exited the shop and noticed a small shrine tucked away in a shaded corner. It was beautiful, but looked neglected or forgotten. As she walked towards it, she felt a large hand on her shoulder.   
"Tohru?" she heard a voice say. She whipped her head around and saw an unfamiliar boy looking nervously at her.  
"Uh, yes?" She said in her usual polite voice.   
"You busy?" he asked. Tohru shook her head.   
"Oh. Good. So," He stammered. "I know you don't really know me, but my name is Riku. We are in the same year. Um, I guess that's pretty obvious since I'm here too." Riku rubbed the back of his neck and Tohru was a little confused to say the least.  
"Anyways, I just really wanted to talk to you and let you know.... I really like you!" He bowed aggressively in front of her. "Please accept my feelings!" Tohru put her hands up in defense and felt her face heat up very quickly. She was about to try to respond when she heard another voice.   
"Get lost. She's taken." She looked behind Riku and saw Kyo there, fuming. She hadn't even noticed that he had appeared there. Riku stood straight and turned quickly to face Kyo.   
"Oh, um sorry! I didn't know!" He turned back to face Tohru and bowed again, but now as low.   
"I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy the rest of the class trip." Riku said. He straightened and looked downhearted to say the least. He walked passed Kyo, who glanced sideways at him. Tohru didn't even get a word in edge wise during most of her conversation with Riku. She was staring at Kyo, wondering what had just happened.   
"Uh, Kyo?" She called out. His eyes snapped to her, still filled with rage.   
'Oh, no. I made him upset...' Tohru thought sadly. Kyo couldn't think straight. He was still seeing red. He was almost tempted to turn around and track the guy down, beat him up a little for even talking to Tohru.   
'Who does this guy think he is?! Tohru is mine-' His train of thought was cut off when he heard Tohru call his name again.   
"Kyo?" She said passively. She saw his eyes clear a little bit, and then a bright blush stain his cheeks.   
"Sorry..." he grumbled. "You looked uncomfortable." Tohru looked at her shoes.   
"I was. Thank you..." she trailed off.   
"Well?" He asked. Tohru looked up in surprise.   
"Uh, "well" what?" she questioned. Kyo tried not to roll his eyes as he chuckled.   
"Did you get your souvenir? Zodiac figurines right?" he asked. Tohru's eyes brightened a bit, thankful that the air between them didn't feel so tense and awkward anymore.   
"Oh! No, they're at a different shop." she answered with a smile which Kyo returned.   
"It looks like everyone else took off without us so we might as well go get it right?" he suggested.   
"Are you sure? You don't have to come with me!" Tohru offered quickly. Kyo rolled his eyes this time, reaching towards her.   
"Come on. Let's go." He said as he gripped her hand in his. 

Eventually, they came to a pretty crowded area. Kyo could tell it would be trouble for him to try to navigate through all those people so he leaned down a bit to talk lightly into Tohru's ear.   
"There's too many people over here. I'll probably transform if I go with you. Will you be okay if I go wait over at that temple?" He asked as he pointed to the pretty red gate.   
"Yes! I'll be quick so you don't have to wait long!" Tohru promised. Kyo chuckled and squeezed her hand gently before letting go and walking towards his destination. Tohru noticed that Kyo hadn't bought himself a souvenir yet, so as soon as she found her zodiac set, she wandered around the store looking for a suitable gift for him. After a minute or two, she found the perfect item.   
Kyo was looking at the gray cat on his lap with disinterest when Tohru appeared.   
"Aww, what a cute cat." she remarked as she sat next to him. Said cat was displeased to see Tohru to say the least and scratched Kyo's face.   
"Ah! Are you okay?!" Tohru almost yelled. Kyo was dabbing his cheek with his sleeve, trying to wipe away the small amount of blood that escaped.   
"I'm fine. Did you get your stuff?" He asked. She flushed and nodded her head.   
"Thanks for waiting for me." She started. Kyo noticed she looked a little on edge again.   
"What are you squirming for?" he questioned. Tohru's blush deepened. She reached into her bag and grabbed something. holding it gently in between them. Kyo took the item from her hands and surveyed it. It was a furoshiki, a piece of cloth for wrapping bento boxes. It was orange and had a design that resembled the temple gate printed all over it.   
"Is this... for me?" Kyo said. Tohru nodded.   
"Yes. I noticed you hadn't really gone in any stores and I didn't want you to leave here without something to remember the trip by." Kyo's blush now matched Tohru's   
"Thanks." he replied in a soft voice. He reached towards her hand and grabbed her wrist, making her palm face upwards. Using his other hand, he reached in his pocket and grabbed a small item and placed it in her hand. "I saw this and thought you might like it." He released her hand so she could observe it closer. It was a beautiful wooden comb. She had seen these when her class went to the Sayko Ward. The top had many pink petal-like carvings on it, and on the right side it had one larger carved flower painted red, yellow, and orange with green leaves carved next to it.   
"It's beautiful... Thank you, Kyo." She said reverently. She turned to face him and saw that he had moved his face closer to her. Her breath stilled.   
"Tohru, what did I do? Why were you so upset with me earlier?" he asked, almost pleadingly. Tohru's mind instantly flashed the image of him with that girl. She looked back down at the comb in her hands, her fingers gently tracing the delicate petals.   
"It wasn't you." she muttered.   
"But you were upset." Kyo stated. Tohru squeezed her eyes shut and nodded.   
"Why?" Tohru couldn't bring herself to answer, so instead she asked a question of her own.   
"Why did you tell Rika I was taken?" she countered. Kyo was startled and leaned back a little, eyes wide.   
"Um, well...." He started. "It's like I said. You looked uncomfortable."   
"You didn't have to say I was taken though. Why did you word it like that?" She asked, looking at him once more. He blushed and turned away.   
"Because I want you to be." he mumbled. Tohru was shocked. When Kyo didn't hear a response, he turned to her again.   
"I don't deserve you. I know that. But I'm so stupidly in love with you and it's all I ever think about. I can't help but want you. That's why I told Rika you were taken, because I wish you were mine." Kyo said, bracing himself for the worst. Tohru had listened to him, almost not wanting to believe him. It was too good to be true. Could it really be possible that this was real? That she wasn't dreaming?   
"Kyo..." she started, her voice trembling. He sighed and hung his head, ready to hear whatever rejected came out of her mouth. "I love you, too." she whispered. He jerked his head up again, daring himself to look her in the eye.   
"Really? You're not messing with me?" He had to ask. Tohru gave him a small smile and nodded. The elation Kyo felt in his chest was so overwhelming, he knew he had to do something about it.   
"Can I try something?" he asked hesitantly. Tohru's smile grew.   
"Of course!" She wasn't prepared for him to lunge forward and press his lips to hers, although she didn't complain. He pulled away to look into her eyes for a moment, before he grinned like an idiot and kissed her again. She cupped one of his cheeks and smiled into their kiss.   
"Awwwww," the new couple heard. They broke away and looked towards the entrance to the temple. All of their friends had gathered and were spying on the confession and to Kyo's horror, Hanajima was holding up her phone, recording the scene and casually eating taiyaki. Both Tohru and Kyo's faces flushed deep red. Kyo's friends walked over and made fun of him while Tohru's friends congratulated her for being so brave. She noticed that Yuki and Kyo had suddenly spaced out, and both had tears dripping lightly from their eyes. When they came to, they both looked at Tohru with tearful smiles.   
"Tohru..." Kyo said, his voice breaking slightly. She turned and before she could respond, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close.   
"Kyo! What are you doing?! The others are here!" She whisper yelled in his ear. He didn't respond verbally, opting to hold her tighter.   
'He isn't changing...? Could it be?' she thought. Her own tears started to fall as she embraced him back. They pulled away from each other and she made her way to Yuki, wiping the tears from his face.   
"Are they really gone?" Tohru asked. Yuki only nodded and then his phone rang. Kyo joined them and their other friends congregated together.   
"What do you think is going on?" Uo asked no one in particular.   
"I'm not sure, but I sense a sudden wave change in both Yuki and Kyo." Hana answered.   
"What, now? But we're on our class trip." Yuki said into his phone. Tohru turned to their friends.   
"Could you give us a few minutes? We'll catch up soon." She asked. No one had the heart to say no to her.   
"Sure. We'll be getting some of that street food when you're done." Uo said. Tohru smiled and turned back towards Yuki.   
"It sounds like Akito has summoned everyone. Hatori talked to our teachers and told them that there is an emergency we all have to attend to and that we need to be at the airport in an hour. We're flying back home." Yuki explained once he hung up the phone. "We have to go back to the hotel and get our stuff before our taxi comes to get us." Tohru and Kyo nodded and they all started to walk back. Tohru took a minute to explain the situation, leaving out the confidential bits.   
"I'll see you all when you come back! Have a good time!" she called as she walked away with the Sohma boys. 

Tohru and Kyo walked back to the hotel hand in hand, no one saying anything. They only spoke when Tohru started to let go of Kyo's hand so she could go pack her things.   
"Be quick." Yuki said. "The driver should be here in about twenty minutes." Tohru nodded and looked at Kyo before she turned and walked up the stairs.   
Her mind was racing. The curse was finally broken! Kyo was free... All of the Sohma's were. She was startled when she felt a familiar touch on her back. She whipped her head around to see her smug looking, red headed new boyfriend.   
"What are you doing here?!" She asked frantically. "It's against the rules!" He pulled her closer by her waist and pressed his mouth against the shell of her ear.   
"Well rules are meant to be broken, aren't they? Now can I get the kiss I came here for? We don't have a lot of time." Tohru shuddered and gulped.   
"We can't!" she argued lamely. Kyo pulled back and gave her a wicked grin.   
"Is that a challenge?" She started to shake her head before he spoke again. "That sounded like a challenge, and you know I can't resist those." He pressed his mouth against her roughly and it shook Tohru to her core. This kiss was completely different than the one they shared at the temple. It was passionate and it absolutely ruined her. Her knees went weak and she wound her arms around his neck for support. She had wanted to be this close to him for longer than she could remember. When her mind somewhat cleared, she turned her head to the side, but Kyo only moved his mouth to her cheeks and her jaw, peppering them with kisses.   
"We shouldn't..." She barely whispered and Kyo stopped to look at her with furrowed brows. He had a fire in his eyes that she couldn't resist, so she threw caution to the wind and stood on her toes to press her mouth against his again, eliciting a moan from him. They stopped abruptly when they heard Yuki calling for them. They parted and Tohru was a blushing mess.   
"W-We'd better get going!" Tohru said. Kyo chuckled and followed her down. 

~Later that day~

All of the Sohma's had gathered for the last feast. Tohru and Shisho waited outside, both of them glowing when Kyo was finally invited inside. They waited for what seemed like forever until Kyo threw the door open with so much force that it shook the house.  
"Tohru!" he yelled as he dashed madly towards her. He enveloped her in a crushing hug.   
"It was you! US! We broke the curse! Akito told everyone!" Kyo said breathlessly. Tohru could hardly believe what she was hearing. How was it possible? She hugged him back, savoring the feeling, knowing she could do this whenever she wanted now; remembering the few times she had felt it before.   
Soon, the rest of the Sohma family filed out of the room and gave their thanks to Tohru and Kyo. She knew Kyo was probably uncomfortable getting this much positive attention from his family members, but she laced her fingers through his and he smiled down at her. He could do anything with her by his side. 

After a few hours of tearful reunions, including Hatori restoring Momiji's mother's memories, Kyo and Tohru were walking around the main estate hand in hand.   
"How are you feeling?" Tohru asked quietly. Kyo looked up at the dark night sky and smiled.   
"I can't even describe what it's like..." he answered. He suddenly stopped. Tohru looked at him in confusion. He was staring at a house in front of them.   
"This is where I grew up." He muttered to her. "Before Shisho took me in." Her eyes widened. She had never really thought about Kyo's home situation before Kazuma adopted him.   
"I never did meet your biological father." She replied. Kyo shook his head.   
"I promise. You don't want to." He had hard glint in his eye. He didn't have any good memories with his birth father. The couple was quiet for a few moments.   
"What was your mother like?" Tohru asked. Kyo's face remained stoic as he answered.   
"I don't remember her much. I was so young when she... died." He would tell her the whole truth when he was ready. "I do remember her constantly watching over me. And she was beautiful. She had long, dark hair like yours." A small smile crept on his face as he looked at her. "She would have loved you."   
Tohru smiled and leaned her temple on his arm. They kept walking and talked about how different their lives were going to be.   
"Oh, hey. You never did tell me why you were upset earlier." Kyo said with a smirk. Tohru flushed.   
"It's not important now anyways." she said quietly. Kyo leaned down close to her.   
"Come on. Just tell me." he prompted and Tohru sighed.   
"It was that... girl." She finally said.   
"What girl?" Kyo asked, genuinely curious.   
"The girl that confessed to you..." She trailed off. So much had happened that day that Kyo forgot about that annoying girl from earlier.   
"Why were you upset because of her?" He had a pretty good idea as to why, but he wanted to hear her say it. Kyo tried to hide his smile as Tohru looked up at him, clearly flustered.   
"W-well, you see, I mean it wasn't necessarily her, b-but, umm..." Kyo couldn't hold it back anymore. He burst out laughing and Tohru looked at him in shock. She hadn't seen him laugh in so long.   
"Tohru, were you jealous?" He said. Now that the words were out, Tohru thought that that was the perfect word to describe how she'd felt. Instead of answering, she reached up on her toes and kissed his laughter away. Or at least tried. She could still feel his smile and heard his snickers. When she pulled away, he held her close in his arms.   
"I can't tell you how much I've wanted to hug you like this." Tohru turned her head slightly and kissed his cheek, making him blush and hold her tighter.   
"I love you." she whispered. The joy he felt once more couldn't be contained. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and picked her up, spinning them in a circle. He could feel her arms tighten around his neck and heard her giggle. Once he set her down he pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.   
"I love you, too." She grinned as he pressed his lips to her forehead.   
And they continued walking, hand in hand, until the sun rose.


End file.
